1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a coin operated apparatus, and more particularly, to a removable funnel for catching coins deposited in the apparatus and directing the coins to a coin receiving location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin controlled or operated units are usually installed on commercial appliances; such as, clothes washers, dryers, vending machines and the like. The coin control is enclosed within a housing mounted on the appliance or machine, and the housing is usually provided with a locked coin drawer assembly which is intended to prevent unauthorized access to a coin receptacle or box removably supported within the housing. The coin controlled or operated apparatus comprises a guide track mounted on the housing, and a coin slide reciprocally supported in the guide track for projected and retracted movement. The coin slide has one or more coin receiving portions whereby insertion of the proper sum of coins therein permits projected movement of the coin slide within the housing to operate the appliance. In this regard, the inner end of the coin slide includes an actuator adapted to engage with a switch mechanism upon projected movement of the coin slide to its operate position; whereby movement of said switch is operable to connect the appliance in circuit with a source of energy for initiating the operating cycle of the appliance.
Heretofore, the deposited coins were transported under influence of gravity from the coin slide to the coin receiving location by means of a funnel fixedly mounted within the housing. Although it was possible for the operator to replace coin slide assemblies at the place of installation depending upon the size or selected value of the coins necessary to operate the apparatus, it was not possible to replace the funnel except by returning the entire housing to the manufacturer. In several instances, depending on the specific construction of the new coin slide assembly selected for replacement, it was necessary to also replace the funnel to provide the proper registry between the coin discharge opening of the coin slide assembly and the coin receiving location of the coin drawer assembly. This required that the appliance be taken out of service and that the coin operated apparatus be returned to the manufacturer for repair and/or replacement. It will be appreciated that considerable income may be lost to the operator during the period that the appliance is out of service due to the need to replace one or more components of the coin operated apparatus.
The present invention provides a novel funnel construction to permit and facilitate the convenient replacement thereof directly at the place of installation without having to return the coin operated apparatus and the associated housing to the manufacturer.